Forbidden to Love?
by BabyBJLuvr
Summary: Bella is the Princess of Forks, where she lives the good life with her family. As Sir Edward comes into her life, does love spark? The only thing in the way of it is Prince Jacob, Bella's fiance... Or so it seems. But what is everyone hiding?
1. Chapter 1: Knight in Shining Armor?

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it! Sorry if it is short though.**

**Everything here belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**:

I woke up to the small chiming sound of my small handmaiden's voice, Alice.

"Princess Bella, Princess Bella, oh, do wake up," she told me lightly shaking my shoulder which held while lace.

I yawned and stretched in my great white bed, in my crème colored room, in our large castle. It was about nine o'clock a.m., and I knew today was going to be a long day. How did I know this? Well, everyday was like this.

First I would be woken up by Alice and perform my sanitary business, then I would change into my great garments and then head down the stairs to breakfast, where my father, King Charlie I, and my mother Queen Renee would be sitting at a large buffet table, waiting for me. After breakfast, I would go to my studies with the tutor, Sir Kingsbury, until lunch, probably never to be bothered at all. Next, I would go down once again and eat with Alice and the rest of the royalty, including Prince Jacob Black, who was to be my fiancé. The rest I will not bore you about until I get there.

I blinked out of the window, where over the great hills I saw a large marching army bearing our family flag.

_Oh good, _I thought, _the knights are back._

Usually, I wouldn't be so happy about this, but I would be getting a new personal guard, concluding of 3 knights and another handmaiden. My old ones had been transferred to retirement, since they were too old to fight anymore. I couldn't say I would miss them though.

"Alright, alright, Alice, but you know how much I don't like you calling me 'princess'. Just call me Bella," I told my handmaiden, who was also my best and closest friend, giving her a sleepy smile. I then went to the sink made of marble to wash my face, drying it with a linen towel. Alice just smirked and put her small hands on the tiny hips she had.

"Sorry, Bella, but you know the rules. I'm already stretching it by calling you Bella instead of Isabella," she told me, folding the towel back. I flinched. Being called my birth rather than nickname was a peeve of mine. I never ever let my friends call me 'princess' or Isabella, or Princess Isabella.

Alice handed me my garment of the day, which she had hand-picked and shopped for herself, holding it out to me. It was made of a mellow navy blue color with long and elegant sleeves the draped down for the cold winter of today. It fit my perfect form well, with the indigo curls a nice touch, I had to admit. I was never one for clothes, but this was modest compared to what I would wear to a party or celebration.

"Bella, your parents are waiting for you down the stairs. And I'll call you 'princess' only in front of royalty, deal?" Alice offered, tying the ribbon on the back of my dress. Not like you could see it over my butt-length brunette hair.

"Fine," I grunted, and then held up the hem of my dress as Alice helped me down the stairs. I didn't trust my feet to not trip while going down. My parents greeted me as I came down the final steps in one piece.

"Ah, Bella, you finally made it," my dad joked, his dimples showing in his highness. I like calling him Charlie, but it was disrespectful and I only did that when I was a little girl years ago.

"Finally made it in one piece, Father," I laughed, as Alice joined in with her bell-like one. I sat down, with Alice to my left as our family ate. Or at least it looked like it.

After the breakfast was done my father and mother went back to the throne room, smiling and saying goodbye, as Alice accompanied me to my tutor's room.

"Remember, your new guard is coming in three hours, make sure to tell Sir Lance that you have to leave early," she reminded me, giving me a pat on my back before leaving to attend her peasant duties. I wished I were a poor person sometimes. With a sigh, I entered the wooden door to the large room, with many tables, books, parchments, quills, and more books. In the center stood my tutor.

"Good morning, Princess Bella, how was your morning?" Lance asked me, smiling and handing me a parchment and quill already dipped in ink.

"I was the same as usual, thank you for asking," I replied, sitting down in the chair across from him. My studies usually started like this, him asking the same questions and all.

The time went by slowly and boring, he reading to me while I took notes. As the three hour mark rang, I got up and excused myself, telling him that I was to meet my new guard. Sir Lance only nodded and said goodbye, going into another story. I didn't know what a man like him would do reading all day. It wasn't sane.

As I went down the stairs again, Alice went down and greeted me, all excited. I was in her mood too and we tried to go gracefully the rest of the way without fidgeting.

A few minutes later, the head knight, Sir Carlisle Cullen, who was also an ingenious medic, came in. He smiled up at us and bowed, standing up straight afterwards.

"Princess Isabel-" he said, but I cut him off.

"It's Bella," I corrected, smiling sweetly before letting him finish. Sir Carlisle was a nice man, but it always peeved me when someone called me Isabella. He smiled warmly, chucking.

"Of course, Princess Bella," he corrected, just as the doors to the palace opened, revealing a group of knights and a few slaves and maids, all jumbling to a place in the palace of Forks to do their assigned duty.

I never really understood why my father's father had named our country Forks. We certainly ate with them, but everyone did these days. Prince Jacob, on the other hand, lived in the kingdom next to us, called La Push. I also didn't understand why our countries had such weird names.

As three knights and one maid were left, I looked at them with wonder. The handmaiden was so beautiful, it was hard to call her a slave. She had long, wavy golden-blond hair, with piercing blue eyes and a good posture. Her expression was polite, but it was guarded at the same time. Alice's expression, on the other hand, enlightened right away, a big smile coming to her face.

"Princess Bella, this is my Rosalie. She will be you other handmaiden," Sir Carlisle told me, gesturing his hand to her. She smiled and walked toward me, coming to a stop in my front.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Isabella," Rosalie, smiled, her voice so elegant, then moving to my right, while Alice was already to my left. I could see that they were grinning at each other behind my back, and I would ask them about it later.

"Bella," I told her, smiling fakely. My peeve was starting to get to me.

"This is Sir Emmett, an adopted son of mine," Carlisle added, nodding over to the bulky and big knight, who took off his helmet. Then again, all three of them had a helmet.

Emmett was quite a large person, and I could see that his body was quite built, with gigantic muscles that I was almost scared of my own bodyguard. He had short, curly brown hair with browner eyes. He bowed playfully and extended his hand. I laughed.

"It is a goodness to meet you, Princess _Bella_," he said to me, grinning, as I shook his hand giggled. I'd like this guard, he seemed so funny. I saw from my peripheral vision that Rosalie gave me a dirty look, thinking that I might have not seen it.

Emett came to Rosalie's side, both of them holding hands (I then figured out why Rosalie had given me the look), as Carlisle introduced the second knight.

"This is Sir Jasper," the medic introduced, as the man took off his helmet.

Jasper was a strong man, I could also tell, with another built body, but he wasn't as big as Emett. He had honey-blond hair, also curly, as Emett's was. His aura was calming as he, too, extended a hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Princess Isabella," he told me, smiling.

"Please call me Bella," I corrected, almost frowning. I saw the last knight shake his head. There was something about him.. I would figure out later, since Sir Carlisle would introduce us.

"Princess Bella, this is another son of mine, his name is Sir Edward," Carlisle said, guesturing to the knight who had his helmet halfway off.

"How many children do you have, Carlisle?" I laughed, but then stopped to look at the god before me.

* * *

**Like I said, please R&R! More reviews and subscriptions = more updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all of the people who did not give up on me!**

**I am sooo sorry that I didn't update, mostly because the internet was dying on me and I had to set up for Christmas. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: No matther how much I want to, I do not own Twilight**

* * *

As I looked up to the man in front of me, my heart started pounding so hard that it could have been possible that everyone in the castle could have heard it.

I looked into the knight's face, his pale face (actually, everyone in Carlisle's family had pale skin, but I hadn't noticed it until now), and into his emerald green eyes. No, they weren't dull, they were like gems. Near his pupils, though, had a ring of golden pigment around it. His hair was so messy, but I saw a color of beautiful bronze in them. But they looked _hungry. _Not the kind where you need food, the kind where you wanted to literally eat someone alive. I swear I could have gotten lost in the terror until someone called my name.

"Princess Bella?" asked a voice, but it wasn't a familiar one.

I snapped out of my trance/gaze to see that the knight's mouth moving. I had expected it to be from another mouth of a poet or singer, not this knight's mouth. It was velvety and seductive, I wanted to relish in it forever, tasting it on my tongue.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you Sir Edward," I mumbled, blushing red and looking down. From under my lashes I glanced at Alice, what I usually did when I was embarrassed, and saw that her gaze wasn't on me, but at the honey-blond haired man. This wasn't an expression I'd ever seen before on Alice's face. It was in a gaga-like mode. I immediately thought about how she could have fallen for Sir Jasper, and I was happy for her. My best friend had trouble getting into relationships because everyone considered her so tiny. I agreed with them, but what was wrong about size? Jasper, on the other hand, had the same facial expression. His blue eyes had the golden ring around it this time. Actually, everyone in the room _but _Edward had a golden ring around their pupil. It was quite odd, since Sir Jasper and Miss Rosalie weren't part of Sir Carlisle's oddly beautiful family. Alice was like a pixie, with short, spiked black hair, and pale skin.

"Princess Bella, this is Sir Edward," Carlisle told me, chuckling some more. I think he was on to me and the look on my face.

"I-It is a pleasure to m-meet you too, Sir E-Edward," I stumbled, turning red some more. Alice snapped out of her trance to smirk at me as her expression in her eyes were smug. Just then, I heard a familiar, yet comforting voice come out of the other side of the entry way.

"Bella! You're here!" Prince Jacob cried out of the backside of my new guard, as they made way for him to come through. Jacob went over and immediately hugged me, almost lifting my body off of the ground. This wasn't out of the ordinary, since he was my finace after all.

"Hey, Jake. I hadn't seen you in weeks," I laughed as he put me down.

"Yes, I had to take care of some of our boundaries with the pac- er... army. So who are these people?" Jacob asked, pulling me close to him, his hand on my waist.

"They're my new guard, Jacob," I answered him, using my arm that wasn't smashed against his big and tan side to introduce him to everyone. "This is Miss Rosalie, Sir Emmett, Sir Jasper, and... Sir Edward," I said, stumbling on the last name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Jacob," Edward smiled, bowing respectfully. I could tell that his dark expression was guarded and polite, just like another someone else's. Everyone else bowed to him also, and Jake grinned, but for some reason I could tell he was hiding a face that said 'Eww' in it. The Cullens, Rosalie, and Jasper also had similar expressions, and I had no idea why. Everyone smelled and looked fine to me.

After exchanging a few sentences of conversation, Jacob bid goodbye and led me away from the castle, ordering that everyone should stay in. I knew Jake well enough to know that he was indeed a humanoid. It was one of the castle secrets, legends that a few people from the Quilute army descended from wolves, and they were right. Many people knew that it was only a legend, but some of the non-wolves knew of it. They kept an organization to keep the secret a secret.

Jacob and I walked along out of the castle range and walked along the edge of the forest, nearing the lake.

As we were walking along the edge of it, where I could smell the freshness and the fish, until Jake broke the silence.

"I don't like your new guard. They smell bad," he told me, rubbing his nose. I raised my eyebrows. I vividly remembered the smell of Edward and his family, but they smelled fantastic. I giggled a bit, putting a hand over my mouth.

"Oh? How so?" I asked him, continuing to walk down. Jacob had a confused look on his face, thinking that I must be crazy not to have smelled it.

"They smelled… sweet. Sickly sweet. I may have guessed that the scent would be stuck in my nose for a while," he laughed, lightly pushing me back against his warm body. The winter was cold, and I had no coat or jacket. I think it was a Jacob thing, being so warm all the time.

"Really? I didn't really notice," I told him, shrugging. We went on walking in silence, neither of us knowing what to say next. About ten minutes later, one of Jacob's pack and friend Quill, came in... in his wolf form. It was used to seeing these huge bears, but I was still scared out of my wits. I almost hyperventalated, jumping beside him.

"Jeez, calm down, Bella. You know he won't bite. What is it?" Jake asked Quill, stopping. Quill, while running, changed back into his human form. I seriously wondered how they could change without ripping their clothes off.

"Princess Bella," Quill said, bowing. I curtsied back. "I have news, Jacob, and I think you may want to see. I have already called Bella's new guard to come here already; they should be here in about ten more minutes. Let's go," he said urgently, and I didn't like the way his eyes were.

**Edward's POV**

My throat is dry and burning, what is this? I've kept my thirst intact for so long, I was sure I'd be able to see the princess. But how could I have almost lost control with just a glance? Her blood was so tempting; I swear I could have thought it sang for me.

Looking in those chocolate brown eyes I was taken away by them, tempted to kill her. I saw that she was terrified by the obsidian black I knew they were, while my family's were golden honey. But I mustn't be a monster. Not now, when I just got the mission at hand.

As usual, the thoughts of the people around me were the same, but different. Alice, my sister, appeared smitten with Jasper. I didn't blame her either, since he felt the same. Those thoughts I tended to shy away from. Emmett had fallen for Rosalie, and I could tell that they were in love. But what is love? Is it some kind of sickness? I didn't know. Why did all of my comrades get to love someone of their kind, and me stuck with the human? It just didn't seem so fair. A certain tiny girl's thoughts cut my concentration.

_Edward, do you think I can talk to Jasper? _She giggled, looking at him. I had never seen my sister so giddy and giggly.

I looked up at the ceiling and down at the floor, meaning yes. It was our secret codes, you could say that. Alice almost squealed and took in a conversation with him, since Rosalie and Emmett were at the fireplace, laughing with each other. I felt kind of lonely at this point.

Just then, I smelled something else. It was like _wet dog_, and it was disgusting. It smelled just like Prince Jacob. Another tan man, looking like the prince, came in the room, his suit of armor clanking. He was thinking of… things I shan't say.

"Are you sirs Sirs Edward, Jasper, and Emmett?" the man courteously asked, bowing. Jasper looked up from his conversation to look up at him.

"Yes, go on. You may speak," I told him, nodding and holding my nose withought pinching it.

"I am Sir Quill. I have to take Prince Jacob," I could tell he was uncomfortable with the name, and reading his mind to see that he had almost slipped and called him 'Jake', "and take him to a meeting at our kingdom. Would you do the honor of taking Princess Bella back to her castle? She is near the river," he told me, nodding at Jasper. I cringed. The wrecking ball of the princess's scent was still clean in my nose, I wasn't sure of it. But I couldn't disobey.

_Why do they smell so bad? _He thought, and I almost growled. Like they smelled any better to us.

"Of course, Sir Quill. We will be there in about ten minutes," I told him, then dismissed the figure with my hand. Quill left as I consulted Jasper. I heard that he was reluctant to stop talking to Alice, and vice versa. It was a good thing that Jasper knew I could read minds.

"Emmett, Jasper, go ahead. You see what the princess does to me," I told my two brothers, shaking my head. It was a horrible thing, really, to have your prey's blood sing to you like that, jepordizing you mission.

I silently watched as Jasper and Emett bid farewell to their ladies and went off, as I slumped into a cusioned chair and sighed into my hands, thinking to myself. Alice and Rosalie left, heading to the princess's room, as I read from both of their minds.

**Bella's POV**

After Jake had left with Quill, about seven minutes later, I saw three horse and two riders approaching. I immediately recognized Sir Emmett, with that bulky body of his, and Sir Jasper. And at about thirty seconds, they were there. Jasper unhitched first, with Jasper soon following.

"Princess Bella, we are here to take you back to your castle," Emmett told me, bowing flauntingly, with Jasper politely handing me the reins to my white horse. Figures. We rode on silently back to the castle of Forks, our horses to a mere trot.

As the gates of my palace opened, the guarding guards bowed to me as I entered in my partially winded dark dress. Sirs Jasper and Emmett bowed to me also, I swear I think I'm getting sick of that, and left their own way, outside once again. It was odd though, they didn't take their horses. The more knights came in and took the three horses over to the stables as I made my way up the stone stairway, careful of not to trip. After sucessfully making it up for the second time today, I headed over to the room of books. It was a peaceful room, with large booksleves, a large window, and a fireplace.

I opened the door to see these menacing familiar black eyes looking at me as I entered in, and I almost passed out. Quite frankly though, I actually did.

* * *

**I hope you like the second chapter of this story! Yes, I know my version of the vampries is different from SM's but it is all part of the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! So sorry about not updating (such an old excuse for me D:) lately, I really need help on time management. Please R&R and enjoy! 3**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is, depressingly, not mine. All belongs to SM!**

* * *

"Princess Isabella? Princess Isabella!"

I moaned and opened my eyes to see that I was in my white room, laying down on my white bed, and a group of people in front of me. There were Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Edward. Edward was at the opposite side of the room, and I was quite painfully aware of that, with a heavily guarded expression on his face. There was this throbbing feeling on the very top of my head, and I moved my arm to touch it when a soft hand took it away.

"You might not want to do that, Princess." It was Carlisle. I blinked some more, also wondering how I had ended up in my room. The only thing I apparently remembered was seeing Sir Edward and then fainting.

"Why not?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow. He immediately let go.

"You have a bump there, and it is quite large," he answered, but I felt it anyways. A small flash of throbbing pain came from the part of my head that I had touched.

"Ow…?" I said, taking my hand off as a few soft chuckles followed after. "Why am I here?" I asked as they were done. I wasn't that bothered, really. I was almost sure that Alice had told them that I was a major klutz, and accidental prone, but I didn't mind. They would have to see it to believe it.

"You were entering the library and a large dictionary fell on you," Carlisle told me. I could hear and see that Emmett was trying to freakishly hold his laughter. I was a bit irritated, but oh well. "Luckily Sir Edward carried you off to your room and called me," he added, and I looked over to Edward, blushing. He still had that stone face, but it was a bit softer now.

"Th-Thank you," I stumbled, bowing my head.

"You are welcome," Edward replied to me, the smallest of smiles crossing his pale face, taking my breath away. No matter how guarded he looked, it resembled Adonis to me. It dazzled me. I wondered how he had become a guard anyway. All of them were beautiful, especially him and Rosalie.

Rosalie… _Rosalie_ was gorgeous. She had blond and wavy hair, down to the mid of her back. I was sure that she could have gotten any male she wanted without even trying. I was sure that all of them could have been successful theater stars, and wondered why they were stuck serving me. I felt so insignificant, even though I was the princess.

"Anyways, we will leave you be. Miss' Alice and Rosalie will be keeping you company while Sirs Emmett and Jasper will be keeping watch outside the door," Carlisle told me, leaving with the rest of his family and Jasper while Alice and Rosalie stayed there. I didn't question where Edward would be, afraid I might blush again.

After they all left, Alice told Rosalie to go outside with Emmett and Jasper to get me some soup, even though I didn't need any, and Rosalie left without a fuss. I guessed because Emmett was out there.

After the door shut, Alice whispered exclaimed, "You like my brother!!" she squealed, jumping up and down. I had no idea how she had the guts to act less lady-like in front of royalty, but I knew her better than that. We were friends since she had come here, about a few years ago. But I was sure that she hadn't changed since then. Still black and short hair, pale skin no matter how much she worked, and small as ever. It was odd.

"What? I don't like Emmett! Sure he's funny, but not like that," I interjected, knowing that it was Edward she had meant.

"No, I mean Edward!" she told me, squealing some more and jumping up and down in her long cream and brown colored servant dress. Alice loved the fashion, but it would be unhonorable if the servants and slaves wore better clothing. I had given her pity by giving her the best servant dress.

"Oh, Edward? So? You like Sir Jasper," I told her, raising an eyebrow. She looked like she was flustering, and finally settled her petite form down.

"But you're a princess! Oh, it's just like the fairy tales! The Princess falls in love with the knight in shining armor," Alice said to me, her voice excited.

"But, pardon me, I already have a fiancé, do you not remember? And isn't the knight always some type of prince? Please do not tell me that your family has descended from royalty, Alice," I told her, laughing. I actually, do not in fact, know what family Alice descended from. She told me she had never really known, which partially surprised me. Mostly everyone in the kingdom knew who they descended from.

"Oh, right. I guess so, Princess. But still, you _must_ admit that you are attracted to him, are you not?" she asked me, causing myself to blush for about the third time today. "I knew it!" she laughed, patting me on the arm.

"But _still_, I have Prince Jacob," I saw Alice make a face, "What would happen to Forks if we do not join it with La Push for good?" I told her as her giddy face fell. It was so heartbreaking making Alice sad.

Just then the door opened with Rosalie coming in with a tray of warm beef soup. It smelled delicious, along with a warm loaf of fresh baked bread. I took the delicate silver tray onto my lap, as Alice broke off a piece of the loaf and nibbled on it. I laughed, seeing as she was a spoiled servant, but I didn't mind. Alice was more like a best friend that was a sister than someone who served me.

"Would you like some, Rosalie?" she offered, breaking another piece and offering it to my new accompaniment. Rosalie smiled, the first one I've seen today, and took the piece, also nibbling on it. She was so breathtaking, I wondered why she'd chosen Emmett instead of Edward. They would have looked nice with each other, even I must admit that with a sniff.

I sipped the soup, admiring the delectable taste. It was almost as good as breakfast. To think about it, it was around noon, the almost warm sun beaming through the crisp clouds. The day had felt as if it passed by so quickly.

* * *

**Like I said, please R&R! More subscriptions + more reviews = more motivation = more updates!**


End file.
